Dragon's Blood
by nightshade belle
Summary: Kenshin is an assassin from the past who seems to bring blood and chaos into everyone's lives,including Kaoru's. But will he stay away from her to save her from sorrow and pain, or will the dragon's blood drive him forward for his own selfish needs.


Author's Note: This my first fanfiction ever, so naturally I chose to base it on my most favourite anime which contains my most favourite characters. Any way I hope you like it, and if you do plz review, because it will tell me if to continue it or no. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rorouni Kenshin or any of it's characters. Even though I wish I did...sigh.

She crouched at the starting line, her muscles tense and ready for the sound of the whistle, but her mind was far away. Those eyes. She could feel them gently stroking over her form, but she fought the urge to turn her head to the chain-link fence not too far from her. He would be there, the strange guy with hair like raging fire and tranquil lavender eyes like the surface of a lake.

Another cold chill ran down her spine as she once more felt his eyes sweep over her face. It was like a gentle caress from unwanted hands, and it frightened her. She was usually not one to let silly things like someone staring at her put her on edge, but there was something dark and mysterious in that gaze. And also something strangely familiar.

She had only looked into his eyes once, and she had felt the hair on her neck raise at the intensity she saw in them. Hypnotized and frozen to the spot, she had just stared back, and only when he had turned away, she was able to lower her eyes. She had the feeling that he had chosen to release her from the gaze.

"Kaoru." It was like a douse of cold water. She looked up to see a dark haired boy running up the track towards her. As usually his face was placid and a fixed smile on his lips. He crouched next to her and laughed. "You know, when I blow the whistle, you're supposed to start running. Do you plan to stay there all day?"

"Soujiro," Kaoru whispered urgently, she kept her head down and forced her eyes not to stray to the fence. "Do you see a weird guy at the fence staring at me?"

His smile wavered for a moment in confusion and he looked over her shoulder, but the smile returned in a flash. "I don't see anything Kaoru. Who are you talking about?"

Kaoru took a deep breath and looked behind her. There was no one there, but she was sure she felt something. She could not have imagined that feeling; she had felt it too many times to be mistaken. That guy had been standing there, but the question was: where was he now? She gave an involuntary shudder.

"Come on Soujiro, let's get the hell out here." Kaoru jumped up and began running quickly towards the locker rooms, leaving Soujiro to hurriedly pick up the towels and chase after her. He easily caught up, even though she was practically racing across the fields. That was why she had asked him to train her for track and field; he was unbelievably fast on the track, almost a blur. Even now he was gliding effortlessly besides her and barely breaking a sweat.

"Kaoru will you please tell me what this is all about." He was all serious now. "What has you so frightened?"

"I'll explain to you in the locker room." Kaoru panted. "For now, just shut up and run."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"So for the past week, a guy has been at the fence staring at you?" Soujiro was catching all her gym clothes as she tossed them wildly out of her locker. Technically, he was not supposed to be in the girl's locker room, but it was late in the evening and most of the students had gone home by now. She was the only one who practiced at such late hours, sometimes even after the sun went down.

"Yeah, just staring." Kaoru gave a frustrated yell and gave the locker a kick. "Damn it, where's my bra? It's late and I need to get home."

"Um….here it is." Soujiro plucked the lacy white object from where she had thrown it on his head, and gingerly held it out for her with his eyes averted.

Kaoru had to force herself not to laugh as she relieved him of the object. She always forgot how shy he was about girly things, but she thought he would be accustomed to it by now. Soujiro had been her bodyguard for about four years and they had been friends for even longer, they had grown up together. He was always so quiet and understanding, that she felt comfortable talking to him about everything, forgetting that he was a guy. One time she had gone off on complaining about her time of the month, and only stopped when she realized his face was pale and he was on the verge of fainting dead away.

"Any way," she placed the bra behind her back, so Soujiro would have a chance to compose himself. "I have no idea who he is."

Soujiro finally was able to look at her, his face once more the right colour. "What does he look like?"

"He's got these penetrating lavender eyes that seem to stare into your soul." Kaoru shrugged uncomfortably, she could practically feel his gaze still on her. "And long, red hair that's up in a high pony tail?"

Soujiro tensed visibly. "Red hair? Did he have a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek?"

Kaoru looked at him in confusion. "No…." Soujiro gave a relieved sigh. "But I'm not too sure. I did not get a real good look at his face. I really just noticed his eyes."

Soujiro groaned, and suddenly looked very sick. "What's the matter?" Kaoru asked suspiciously.

He put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "It's nothing Kaoru. Nothing at all. He's probably just a secret admirer or something. I wouldn't worry about it." Kaoru thought she saw a flash of concern go across his face, but it was gone immediately replaced with his usual smile. "I'll have Sano, look into it."

"I don't believe you, Soujiro." She advanced on him menacingly with her hands on her hips. "What's going on?

"Um…." The older boy stammered, looking urgently around for a way out. Suddenly he looked over her shoulder and desperately yelled, "Sano! Thank goodness….I mean, there you are."

"I was looking for you guys." Kaoru heard Sanosuke say. She turned to see the tall, spiky haired guy walking towards them lazily. Kaoru felt her heart flutter when she caught sight of him. She always thought Sanosuke was handsome, but at the moment he was drop dead sexy. He wore a black wife beater, which showed off his well muscled arms, and baggy jeans that rode low on his slim hips. As usually his hair was messy, but Kaoru always liked that just out of bed look, it was perfect for running your hand through, which she had the pleasure of doing on many an occasion.

He focused his beautiful brown eyes on her and flashed an egotistical smile. She just rolled her eyes and turned back to her locker. That was the irritating thing about Sanosuke; his ego was so big, it was a surprise he was able to get through the halls. She had to remind herself of that, each time he gave her one of those heated stares and she felt her heart race.

"You know Kamiya," Sanosuke leaned casually against the locker next to her and began gnawing on a toothpick from his pocket. "Seeing you all sweaty and panting after running, makes me remember the hot times we used to have together."

Soujiro made a disapproving noise in his throat and glared, but Sanosuke refused to acknowledge the warning. Meanwhile, Kaoru was relieved she had her head in her locker or the big idiot would have seen her reddening face. She had suddenly remembered how it felt to have Sanosuke's hands ghosting across her ribcage. She had always loved his hands, but she would never tell the stupid rooster head that.

She shook her head to get rid of the traitorous memory; she had to take deep breaths to cool her heated blood. _Must be calm Kamiya. Beating Sanosuke's idiotic rooster head would only be admitting he was getting to you. Plus, it serves me right any way. Note to self: one should never sleep with one's bodyguard. _

"That's nice Sano," she was able to say dismissively. "But I need to change my clothes, so you can just leave."

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Kaoru nearly screamed when she felt his hands slide under her shirt and playfully tug at her sports bra. "You know I was always good at getting these off."

If Sano had not started laughing obnoxiously he would have seen the Kaoru's fist flying towards him at light speed. He only realized what happened when he felt his face slam inwards painfully and found himself eating floor with a bloody nose.

"Let's go Soujiro." Kaoru flung her school bag over her shoulder and proceeded to walk all over Sano's back. "I think I'll go dressed as I am, it's already getting late and mother will be worried." She made sure to step hard on Sano's head on the way out and loudly call the spiky haired man every foul name she could think of. Still fuming, she stomped out of the locker room, leaving Soujiro to pick up the half conscious Sano.

"Damn, what hit me?" Sanosuke groaned and rubbed his head.

"Kaoru. With that incredible right hook of hers." Soujiro laughed and shook his head. "When will you learn Sano?"

"She's just uptight. What she needs to do is to get laid again." He gave a feral grin. "When she was with me, she was….."

"Sano, I need to talk to you about something." Soujiro interrupted him sternly. "I want you to keep an eye out for a guy with red hair and lavender eyes."

"Why?" Sanosuke asked absentmindedly. He was gingerly touching his swollen jaw and wincing.

Soujiro wrestled with the idea of telling Sanosuke his suspicions, but finally he decided against it. There was no sense jumping to conclusions, especially when there was no real evidence. There were a lot of guys with long red hair. "He has been staring at Kaoru, and I'm afraid he might be dangerous."

"He's probably just some guy with a crush on her." Sanosuke said dismissively. "The loser's probably too shy to talk to her."

"Maybe, but still keep your eyes open." He gave a satisfied smile when his tall friend finally gave a nod. "Good. Now I think we better leave before Kaoru goes home without us."

Sanosuke groaned and rubbed at his jaw that was now twice its normal size. "You're right. It would be just like her to do something bitchy like that, I'll run ahead, and if I have to, I'll stop her by lying in front of the car." With a grin, he ran off towards the school parking lot. Soujiro laughed and shook his head. Most likely Kaoru would not think twice about running Sanosuke over. Those two were impossible.

As he slowly began to make his way to the parking lot, he could not help the uneasy feeling in his mind. _A man with lavender eyes, red hair in a high pony tail. It couldn't be him? That was years ago._ It had been twelve years actually, but Soujiro remembered the man clearly. He remembered his hair blazing like fire as he stood in the moonlight, his sword at his side and his face cold and deadly. Most of all he remembered those eyes that were like ice; unfeeling and frigid. They were killer's eyes, and they swirled with a wild golden light that revealed the untamed soul that lay deep within his heart.

_The Battousai._

Soujiro shook his head indignantly in a vain attempt to shake the images of his past, but still they came, as if something wanted him to remember.

He had only been six at the time but he remembered the night well. Kaoru had been four, and he still could feel her little hand squeezing his tightly as she stared at the Battousai blocking there path to escape. Kamiya-san had shown no fear, he just calmly told Soujiro to take Kaoru to safety. He had wanted to stay and fight, but even then he had known that he had a duty to protect Kaoru no matter what, so he had run away, taking Kaoru with him. Even when he heard the loud ring of clashing swords, he still did not turn or slow down. Kaoru was sobbing, and wanted to go back to her father, but he held on to her hand tightly.

Only when they were a good distance away, he told Kaoru to run ahead and he took the moment to look back. He turned just in time to see Battousai make a killer move with god-like speed and his sword pierced Kamiya-san's chest. Soujiro's heart had clenched painfully as he saw his mentor go down in a sickening spray of blood, but he had no time for tears, he had to protect Kaoru. He had promised Kamiya-san. Still fighting tears he ran after Kaoru, vowing that he would get revenge on the Battousai.

Soujiro frowned darkly as he walked across the parking lot. That had been twelve years ago and no one had heard from the cold blooded killer since that night. Most assumed he must be dead since no one had seen him for so long, but Soujiro never believed that. Men like Battousai never really died, their lust for blood kept them going as if they were possessed by demons. But after years of searching, Soujiro began to wonder if the assassin was really gone, especially after hearing about Kaoru's stalker that had an uncanny resemblance to the Battousai.

The sound of Kaoru's car horn pulled him out of his thoughts. The red convertible was parked under the street light, and a very irritated Kaoru was gripping the steering wheel like she was about to break it off. Sano was in the back seat rubbing a new lump that was on his head. Clearly he had forgotten about Kaoru's right hook and had said something to annoy her.

"Soujiro…will…you…please…hurry…up," Kaoru said between clenched teeth. "If I have to stay alone in this car with this imbecile any longer, there is going to be murder."

"Aww, come on Kaoru, it was only a little kiss." Sanosuke was saying. "I clearly remember a completely different response from you the last time I kissed you like that."

Kaoru immediately let go of the wheel and turned around so she could lunge into the back seat and strangle Sano. "I'm going to kill you Sano!"

Soujiro put on his signature smile and got into the driver's seat so he could drive them home, since Kaoru seemed to be currently occupied at the moment. Kaoru's outraged screams and Sano's yells for mercy faded in the background as Soujiro let his thoughts take over his mind. He was troubled, but he did not want his friends to know that, so he kept on smiling. Why make them worry? If this guy really turned out to be the Battousai Soujiro knew that he would have to take care of him, especially since he seemed to have some interest in Kaoru.

A feral grin formed on his face as he drove the car down the dark streets, he almost wished the guy did turn out to be the famous manslayer. He had wanted revenge for such a long time, and it had been too long since he was up against a worthy opponent. He could not help clutching the steering wheel eagerly as his fighting spirit kindled and ran hot in his veins. This time he would not run away, he would get his chance to fight the Battousai, and Soujiro planned to win.


End file.
